My School Life with You
by Animangacrazy
Summary: Ichigo, who transfered to Karakura High School met Rukia and changed their lives forever. An IchiXRuki fanfic. my first fanfic too! Please R&R!1
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (unless you mean the "Bleach" sold in markets) or any characters of Bleach.**

First I want to tell you readers that this is a AU story. And I'll explain these two characters just in case…

Kuchiki Byakuya: Rukia's workaholic dad.

Kuchiki Hisana: Rukia's kind and loving mom.

So now it's settled right? And I'll start my story ^^

Thanks for supporting me. Animangacrazy

Chapter 1: The First Day of School

"Wake up, Rukia! You're late for school!"

"Urghh…."

"Wake up now! Rukia, you're late for school!"

"Okay, okay, I give up." groaned a petite sized girl as she rubs her eyes.

"I've prepared breakfast now get ready, I don't want you to be late for the first day of school, okay dear?" asked Hisana.

"Hai, o-kasan." said Rukia as she heads to the bathroom.

Rukia looks at herself in the mirror. "_Sixteen years has passed, and now I'm sixteen." _she thought.

She walks down the stairs and noticed her father (Kuchiki Byakuya) wasn't in the dining drinking tea as usual mornings.

"Where's o-tosan?" she asked.

"Oh, your father is out early today." Hisana replied kindly with a smile.

"Again? Why can't he just spent more time rather than working…." she whined.

"You know he must work so we can have a peaceful life right? Besides, he worked so hard because he loves you."

"Yea." sighed Rukia and she left for school. "Bye, o-kasan!"

"Enjoy your first day of school!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At Karakura High School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rukia founded a suitable place by the corner and started reading her book like she used to be. A red-spiky-pineapple haired tall figure walked up towards her.

"Hey, can I sit with you?" he asked.

"Umm, sure suit yourself anyway." replied Rukia as she continues reading her book.

"I'm Abarai Renji, you can just call me Renji." he introduced.

"Oh, I'm Kuchiki Rukia, call me Rukia then." she replied and puts her book down.

"That's quite a cute name."

"Umm, thanks."

"Yaho! I'm Inuoe Orihime!" snapped Orihime.

"Oh hi, Inoue-san, I'm Kuchiki Rukia." replied Rukia.

"Nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends together." she said. "I'll be sitting next to you in the next row."

"Er… Okay." said Rukia and she continues reading her book again.

Things turned out to be great at the first day, until Renji started goofing out in class.

"I think this teacher is kinda cute, right, Rukia?" he asked.

"Whatever…" she muttered.

"Hey, Rukia, do wanna go out and eat with me?"

"I'm trying to concentrate in class, be quite, okay?" she replied annoyingly.

"Er… Rukia, I don't understand what the teacher is teaching will you teach me after school?"

"…. No"

The person sitting in the next row at her right was Inuoe Orihime, she quite annoying sometimes but Rukia tries to tolerate with her. At two seats in front of her was a short-tempered strawberry named Kurosaki Ichigo. He wears a jacket to school every day and Rukia doesn't even know why. And obviously, the person sitting next to her on left is Abarai Renji ….T_T

At first, Rukia thought if both of them are friends, she can copy all his mathematic homework, because she hates maths. But she learned that actually both of them are the same, he does his homework randomly, especially maths.

"Okay, students! I'll be choosing the class monitor tomorrow, so don't miss out." said the class teacher before school ends.

"I hope the teacher won't choose me…" sighed Rukia and packs her bag.

"Kuchiki-san!" yelled Orihime and hugs her tightly.

"Inuoe-san, it's you." she replied in shock.

"Let's go to the bus stop together, alright?"

"Okay." Rukia replied with a slight smile. _"At least I can get away from that annoying Renji now, I wished I wouldn't have let him sit next to me…." she thought. _***Sigh***

Since Rukia was concentrating in her thoughts so deeply, she didn't notice what was in front of her and accidentally banged into someone.

"Hey, watch it will you?" the person said in a angry tone.

"Go-Gomen" replied Rukia and raise her head up. She looked at the light orange haired tall figure (because she was short).

"Who are you?" he asked.

…

This is my first fan fiction, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, and my story will be longer in the next episode (I guess). Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (unless you mean the "Bleach" sold in markets) or any characters of Bleach.**

**Okay my fellow readers, there's something I wanna tell you….  
>My past chapter 2 wasn't uploaded by me, it was my friend who was in my house. I left my account on and she thought she'll help me write her story T.T… (Pretty piss now, so don't mention it again)<strong>

**Sorry for any trouble caused, and please, support me! ^^**

Since Rukia was concentrating in her thoughts so deeply, she didn't notice what was in front of her and accidentally banged into someone.

"Hey, watch it will you?" the person said in a angry tone.

"Go-Gomen" replied Rukia and raise her head up. She looked at the light orange haired tall figure (because she was short).

"Who are you?" he asked.

…..  
>Chapter 2: The Kurosaki I-chi-go<p>

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia." replied Rukia.

"Oh, better watch where you're going, **Midget!** Don't bang into others again." he said and walks away.

"Who is that guy?" Rukia asked Orihime.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san, you don't know?" she said in a surprised emotion. "He's Kurosaki Ichigo from our class!"

"Really?" asked Rukia.

"Yup, he's from our class and just two seats in front of you." she replied. "Didn't you notice that?"

"Err… Yea…." said Rukia while sweat dropping, because she was always digging into her books too much.

"Oh my, the bus is arriving! Kuchiki-san, let's hurry up now!" yelled Orihime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okaa-san! I'm back!" Rukia shouted.

"I see, your back Rukia." Byakuya said in his usual emotionless tone.

"Oh, oto-san! You're back!" Rukia said with a big smile.

"How was school?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, it's was great! I met a few new friends."

"Hn, you may go back to your room and study now."

"Hai, oto-san." said Rukia as she headed for her bedroom.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo?" she thought. "Who the heck is he?"_

…The second day…  
>The whole class was attending the sports class, and Kenpachi was the sports teacher.<p>

"Alright class, we'll be practising basketball today." he said. "I am Kenpachi Zaraki, your sports teacher."

"Each of you will be given twelve turns, you to toss at least seven basketballs into the ring, and those who did not pass this test…" he paused and gave an **EVEN** creepier face. "Will be the class dummy of the day…" he continued.

The whole class and Rukia completely frozen solid.

"**What?** I thought this punishment is for elementary students? Why, why, Kenpachi-sensei?" Rukia muttered. T.T

Almost everyone called out passed the test, except Orihime….

"I'm sorry, Inuoe Orihime, but you have to be the class dummy….." said Kenpachi while smirking.

"**What?"** whinned Orihime.

"Next is Kuchiki Rukia!" shouted Kenpachi.

"Hai, Kenpachi-sensei." said Rukia as she stepped forward and picked up the basketball.

Rukia threw the first ball and it twirled around the ring and dropped. _"__**What!**__" she thought._ Then she the second one, this time it wasn't even close. T.T

"You have ten turns left, Kuchiki…"said Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi-sensei, let me throw the ball for her." said a guy with a familiar voice.

Rukia turns her head over and saw the Ichigo that she banged into yesterday.

Kenpachi said nothing but nodded his head.

"Well, I don't need your help, actually…" she said surprisingly.

"Just let me help you." He said and took the ball from her hand.

"How could he just throw ten balls into the ring?"she muttered. "He's just an ordinary-skinny-strawberry."

Ichigo threw the first ball, score! The ball went swiftly through the ring.

"_**What?**__" she thought. "No way, probably it's a lucky shot."_

Then the second and third, all the balls he threw went through the ring. The whole class cheered for him. Rukia jaw dropped and stared blankly at him.

"_If he scored all the goals, don't tell me he'll be the our class…." she thought._

"**Way-to-go!** Kurosaki-kkkuuunnn!" the all the girls shouted, including Orihime.

"…_..superstar." she continued._

"Hey, your Rukia right?" Ichigo asked.

"Err… Yeah." she replied.

"Who the heck are you calling a strawberry?" he asked.

"Err… Y-You must be mistaken.." Rukia replied him.

"I heard you just now." he said annoyingly.

"Oh my, look at the time now, I gotta head back to class." she said while rushing back to class.

But, escape plan failed, Ichigo grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"I'm not letting you go until you answer me, midget." he yelled back.

"Why **YOU**!" Rukia yelled back in anger and kicked him on his shin.

"Ouch, stop it **Mid-get!**"

"Carrot headed **STRAWBERRY**!"

"Let's go now, Kuchiki-san, we'll be late for class." Orihime snapped and dragged Rukia back to class.

Rukia glared at Ichigo, Ichigo glared back at her being dragged back to class.

A/N: So, this is my REAL second chapter, sorry for anything caused. Well, Ichigo always fights with Rukia, right? So don't make me ruin the whole story plot kay?

Please support and please R&R. Arigato, my faithful readers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (unless you mean the "Bleach" sold in markets) or any characters of Bleach.**

**Thanks guys, for supporting me soooo much! Sorry for late update, I was having exams. ^^  
>Please support me!<strong>

**Animangacrazy**

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"I'm not letting you go until you answer me, midget." he yelled back.

"Why **YOU**!" Rukia yelled back in anger and kicked him on his shin.

"Ouch, stop it **Mid-get!**"

"Carrot headed **STRAWBERRY**!"

"Let's go now, Kuchiki-san, we'll be late for class." Orihime snapped and dragged Rukia back to class.

Rukia glared at Ichigo, Ichigo glared back at her being dragged back to class.

…..

Chapter 3: Class Monitor?

Their formal teacher, Ukitake Jushiro, was teaching maths. He has long straight white hair and always wore a warm friendly smile on his face.

"Okay students, I want to inform you something before I leave." he said. " I will make Kuchiki Rukia our class monitor."

'_**What?**__' Rukia thought._

"Then who's the assistant?" Renji asked excitedly, hoping it would be him.

"Right, it'll be Kurosaki Ichigo." he replied.

"**Kuro who?**" Renji shouted angrily.

"You heard me, Abarai, **Ku-ro-sa-ki I-chi-go**."

"But, Ukitake-sensei! You can't..." Rukia snapped.

"Have fun working together!" he said as he walked out the class.

"But... But..." whined Rukia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ During recess~~~~~~~~~~

"Oy, strawberry!" Rukia shouted at Ichigo's ear.

"**What?**" he replied annoyingly. "Quit calling me strawberry, **Midget**."

A vein popped on Rukia's forehead. _'Why __**YOU**__' she thought. _"And stop calling me that!"

"Whatever, why are you calling me for?" he asked.

"Why did you help me?"

"Oh, you mean the exercise test?"

"Yes and I mean it!"

"I just don't want the class monitor to shame our class, that's all."

'_**Why YOU!**__' she thought._ The vein on Rukia's forehead popped out with fumes on her head. She was so madthat pulled his uniform collar hardly.

"What the-" Ichigo yelled in shock.

"You not answering my question!" she yelled angrily. "And how did you know? It was mentioned after that session, you teme!"

"That's because it was posted on the school's list..." replied Ichigo who is almost out of breath.

Rukia quickly released him. The whole class shot stares at her for bullying the 'class superstar', especially fangirls.

*Cough cough* Ichigo rubs his abused neck and yelled at her "Are you trying to kill me?"

"How dare she bully Ichigo like that.." a girl said.

"Yeah, look at him, poor thing." another girl said.

"**Let's get her!"** all the fangirls shouted and started chasing Rukia.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" yelled Rukia and started running for her life.

Ichigo stared dumbfoundly at the crazy fangirls chasing Rukia.

The second day, Rukia went to the office early in the morning.

"Ukitake-sensei..." said Rukia.

"What is it, Kuchiki?" he asked.

"I don't want to be the class monitor..." she said in a low voice. _"Not even being an assistant.."_ _she thought._

"Well, only in one condition.." he said.

"What, tell me sensei!" Rukia said excitedly.

"If only you score an A in your maths exam." he answered.

"_W-what?" she thought._

"Then why that straw-, I mean Kurosaki my assistant?" she asked.

"It's because he failed in his sports activities..."

"_And just because of that..." she thought. "No wonder that day when we were attending the sports lesson, he had sun block all over his body, it was so thick that I can even see him shinning.."_

"Besides, he's pretty good at maths and I hope that both of you can work together. Ah! Look at the time, it's almost time for your class!" he snapped.

"Oh, okay Ukitake-sensei, sorry for disturbing you." Rukia sighed as she walked back to her class.

A/N: Okay! I've finally uploaded chap 3 and 4! Yay me! Please support me and R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (unless you mean the "Bleach" sold in markets) or any characters of Bleach.**

**Sorry for the late update I was having exams, I hope I won't delay again. Still, please support me!**

**Animangacrazy ^^**

"It's because he failed in his sports activities..."

"_And just because of that..." she thought. "No wonder that day when we were attending the sports lesson, he had sun block all over his body, it was so thick that I can even see him shinning.."_

"Besides, he's pretty good at maths and i hope that both of you can work together. Ah! Look at the time, it's almost time for your class!" he snapped.

"Oh, okay Ukitake-sensei, sorry for disturbing you." Rukia sighed as she walked back to her class.

... ... ... ... ...

Chapter 3: Fangirls

"Just as I thought, he really became a superstar." Rukia muttered as stared as Ichigo's desk.

Ever since that day, he's desk will be placed with homemade bentos, Rukia heard that those bentos were made by his "fangirls".

"Just because that he is more handsome than the rest of the boys in the class and a bit skilful in basketball, doesn't mean that all of the girls have to fall for him!"

"Hey, Rukia, you're talking about me?" Renji asked with delight.

"Renji, could you just be quiet?" Rukia said annoyingly.

"I knew it! You like me, don't you?" he asked teasingly. "Just admit it!"

"**SHUT UP, RENJI!**" she yelled back angrily and kicked on his shin hard.

But Ichigo got used to the fangirls very quickly, whenever he came to school, he would stuff the bento without even looking at it. During recess, he would pick a lucky girl's bento randomly and the rest of it will be stuff back into his desk till one day the bento would rot and someone will throw the 'rubbish' away.

During recess...

"Hey, Inuoe-san, can you borrow me your maths homework today?" Rukia said while eating her bento.

"Kuchiki-san, shh... I think he's gonna picking my bento..." Orihime replied and stared at Ichigo.

Rukia choked and said shockingly, "Inuoe-san, you're..."

"Is this even worth it?" Rukia wandered herself. "Out of so many girls, the chances their bento being chosen surely will very low, everyday they will wake up early in the morning just to make a bento specially for him and in the end, it'll just be thrown away..."

"That cold blooded strawberry, couldn't he even at least thank them for making him bentos? I can't stand it anymore, even Inuoe-san's part of his fangirl." Rukia gritted her teeth.

"Kuchiki-san, what do you think of Kurosaki-kun?" snapped Orihime.

"You mean that strawberry?" replied Rukia as she turns her sight towards his direction. "If you ask me, how am I supposed to know?" _"Well, I think he's not even a human now, because he's the class 'god 'now..." she thought._

" Well, you're the class monitor, so that means you'll get to be with him closer."

"..."

"Oh, come on! He's not bad guy.." Orihime whined and shaked her continuously.

"Then go ask Ukitake-sensei, he's the one gets to interact with him..."

After school, Rukia and Ichigo were asked to deliver the class exercise to their teacher. Rukia glared at him hardly, that's because she got mad at Orihime, and even mad at herself. Every time she'll always talk out everything bad about him, and yet she couldn't hate him with her heart.

"_Oh why must he transfer to my school?" she thought._

"Oy, what's with that face?" Ichigo said annoyingly. He just realised her expressions after putting the books in its place.

"It none of your business.." she replied coldly.

"Oy, you have to be like that."

"I mean all the girls woke up so early just to help prepare a bento for you and yet you didn't EVEN thank them!" she yelled in anger at glared harder at Ichigo.

"You don't need to care about my business." he replied.

"FINE! And I don't want to talk to you either! I'm going home now." she yelled back and walked away.

"Bye…" he said.

At that time Rukia was fuming on her head how could she even reply him? Until…

"**Midget…**" he added.

"**YOU DUMB CARROT HEADED STRAWBERRY!**" she yelled back her and turn back, walking towards him. "**TAKE THAT!**" she yelled and kicked him on his shin.

A/N: Well, sorry the delay, I was having my exams. ARGH! Their so hard, especially Chinese bio T^T. There's one thing I kept forgetting to you, chapter 3 and (probably) 4 onwards, most of the story plot are from a book I read earlier. It's called "No dating in high school". Please support me and R&R! Thanks!


End file.
